Enchanting Sparks Fly
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Here I am again, forcing laughter, faking smiles, the same old tired, lonely place. My walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw his face. All I can say is it was enchanting to see him.


Enchanting Sparks Fly

Okay I know i should be updating my other story but i had to wright this one, it sounded so sweet. I hope it is good and everything so please review I would like to know how i did.

THis is like the most detailed i have ever gotten, longest paragraphs to i believe so i hope you enjoy.

I do not own the _Twilight_ characters or Taylor Swift songs _Enchanted_ and _Sparks Fly_.

* * *

Here I am again, forcing laughter, faking smiles, the same old tired, lonely place. My walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw his face. All I can say is it was enchanting to see him. His eyes whispered "have we met?" Across the room his silhouette starts to make its way to me.

"Hey, I'm Edward." The beautiful stranger said to me. Edward. What a nice, original name, not many Edwards anymore.

His eyes were the brightest green I've ever seen in my life. His hair, my gosh, his hair, it was like a perfect mess of bronze. He was gorgeous, his blue shirt was tight and you could see his abs. He had great abs, the kind that you could touch and stare at all day, and it would never get old. He was wearing low-rise dark jeans and blue sneakers.

"Hi." I said shyly. "I'm Isabella, but I like to be called Bella. You can call me Isabella if you want to, but Bella is what everyone…"

"Bella. You're rambling." His quickly remarks smirking. I blushed.

The playful conversation started.

It was enchanting to meet him. My blush never subsided, I'm wonderstruck. This night was sparkling, I won't let it go. Edward, I'm gonna think about him, forever wondering if he knew I was enchanted to meet him.

I get to my house and get my pajamas on and crawl into bed. But I couldn't get to sleep at all. Lingering questions kept me up. I looked at the clock. 2 am. Edward, who do you love? I'm wondering, still wide awake. I got up out of my bed and went to the bathroom. Charlie is still sleeping. Good, I thought. I went to the sink and splashed water on my face. Damn it, Bella stop thinking about him, my mind screamed at me. I sighed in frustration and went to the kitchen to get something to drink but instead I found myself pacing back and forth by the stove, wishing he was at my door, and when I opened it to let him in, he would say that it was enchanting to meet me to.

I hope this was the first page and not were the story line ends. Edward, my thoughts will echo his name until I see him again. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Those are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon. I thought about him, his eyes, those glorious green orbs that I swore could see into my soul. His hair, my god, his hair, a beautiful color of bronze that was just a mess. His lips, oh, those luscious lips, I wanted so very badly was just to kiss him. The way he hugged me goodbye as I was leaving, with his big strong arms. I didn't want him to let me go.

Edward, I think I'm in love with you.

I finally was able to go to sleep around 3 in the morning. Gah, I have school tomorrow. I'm going to scream. I got up at 6, defiantly not enough sleep, stupid Edward. I took a shower, feeling the warmth of the water on my skin woke me up a little. I'm still a little tired do to the 3 hours of sleep. I got out and dressed in a blue shirt with a white vest over it. Short jean shorts and slipped on some blue flip-flops. I accessorized with a silver diamond designed bracelet. I snuck a look out side and sighed, it was raining; pouring to be exact. I heard there was going to be a new student at the school. Apparently he just moved from Chicago. I still don't know his name, but I hope that maybe he'll be cute enough to distract me from Edward. Ah, just his name still sends shivers down my spine.

I grabbed my white Coach purse and ran out the door to get into my rusted old red truck. By the time I got to school most of the people were at school already, including my best friend Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, her bother, Emmett, and our friend and brothers girlfriend, Rosalie.

Alice Cullen is a small pixie-like girl. She has spiky black hair that stops at her chin and at the end points in every direction. She is wearing a black dress that the skirt looks like a black too-too just less severe of a too-too. The top of the dress is like a black corset, but there are four straps and they go in an x formation, the straps on the left side wrap to the right side etcetera, etcetera.

Her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, is from Texas. He moved here just 5 years ago and they have been dating for 4 years. He has blonde hair that was kind of long and curly. He has a southern accent, no surprise, and doesn't really talk that much. He's more of the lay-low type, much unlike Alice. That's why their perfect for each other. He is wearing a white button up shirt with a gray vest over it. His blue jeans hung low on his hips paired with his favorite pair of sneakers, white with gray laces.

Alice's brother, Emmett Cullen, was huge. Not huge as in fat, but huge as like bulky, muscles. He had brown short hair and brown eyes. He looks like the kind of guy that uses steroids and is in the gym 24/7, but that is so not true. He's a huge teddy bear. He would never hurt a fly unless they messed with his sister or best friends. He was very protective over Alice and me the most. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a Monster logo on it. His blue jeans are ripped at the knees and he was wearing black sneakers.

Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend, is more like the girl you'd see in a magazine. Her long blonde hair hung around her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Her bright blue eyes could light a room in a second. Her body was so thin and perfect. She had perfect curves, all in the right places. Just one look at her will make you hate yourself. Every girl envy's her even some guys. She's in all guys fantasies. Emmett is just lucky to have her. She's one of those girls that knows that she is beautiful and perfect, but, thank the lord, she doesn't show it like others do. She wore a blue plaid top with a white tank-top underneath. The first few buttons of the plaid blouse were open showing her bust nice. A blue beaded necklace hung around her neck all the way to just below her bust. She wore skinny blue jeans with light blue heels that strapped around her ankle. Her nails were painted blue as well. She, of course, looked perfect.

Then I saw him. The same guy I've been dreaming of all last night. The new student.

It was him…Edward. The way he moves is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards. He sees me and smiles. I blank, can he remember me? My gosh I hope so.

"Bella," He said. My heart starts to race. He does remember me. He says my name and I fell in love in an empty parking lot. He comes up and stands there in front of my just close enough to touch, close enough to hope that he couldn't see what I was thinking of. He's kind of reckless and that should send me runnin', but I know I won't get far.

"Edward," I say, finding my voice. "What are you doing here?" He smiles and scoops me up and hugs me so high that my feet go off the ground. I laugh along with him as he sets me down.

"I just moved here two days ago from Chicago." He explained, smiling. I can see sparks fly whenever he smiles. Those green eyes captivated me, I immediately got lost in them.

"Bella, who is this?" Alice asked. I looked at her and then everyone else; I completely forgot that they were here. I jumped out of my daze.

"Oh," I cleared my throat. "This is Edward," I gestured toward Edward. "Edward this is, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." I pointed to them as I said their names. They mumbled their hello's and how do ya do's. Then the warning bell rings indicated that we have five minutes before school starts. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the school. As we walked to the school I snuck glances at him 'cause my heart is beating fast and he is beautiful, I could wait patiently, but I really wish he would drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, and kiss me on the sidewalk to take away the pain. Get me with those green eyes as the lights go down inside. I want him to give me something that'll haunt me when he's not around. My mind forgets to remind me he's a bad idea. He touched me once before and it was really something. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with him I know it's no good.

He stops suddenly. I look at him; we were standing by the staircase. I hadn't realized that he lead me here with my day dreaming and my constant looking at him. He turns to face me and pulls me close by my waist. I gasped and blushed at the contact. I ran my fingers through his hair, like I've longed to do since I first saw him. I was surprisingly smooth. It felt like the lights went wild. He needs to keep on keeping his eyes on me, because it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. I want him to whisper soft and slow in my ear. I'm captivated by him like a fireworks show. He leans down and kisses me.

I was slow at first, but it built up to be forceful and needy. He deepened the kiss as his tongue explored my mouth. We battled for dominance, which, of course, he won. He's such a cheater. When we pulled away he whispered into my ear.

"I was enchanted to me you."

* * *

So was it okay? I hope so. Was the Ending fine? Please tell me. I'm not confident in my writing at all.

Love,

Alexis (AKA AlexisLovesSterlingKnight)


End file.
